


Please Channie, let hyung help you

by Insomniacs_Unlimited



Series: Stray Kids Hurt/Comforts [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Other, i feel bad for making channie feel sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 00:01:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17818031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insomniacs_Unlimited/pseuds/Insomniacs_Unlimited
Summary: Chan is having a mental breakdown and needs comfort. Enter the best hyung ever, Kim Woojin





	Please Channie, let hyung help you

"Chan? Channie? Why is the door locked? Can you let me in? Channie, please, if you don’t let me in I’m going to let myself in.”

Soon enough Chan heard the jingling of keys and the soft creak of the door as Woojin let himself in. He knew Woojin couldn’t see him, but he knew that Woojin knew something was up.

“Chan?”

Woojin gently lifted the blanket off Chan's face and frowned when he saw how red and puffy his face was. That meant he had been crying. Woojin hated it when Chan cried.

“Oh baby, what happened?”

Chan just shook his head and buried his face in the pillow again.

He didn't hesitate to sit up against the headboard and move Chan so that he was sitting between Woojin's legs, his head lying on Woojin's chest.

“Channie baby what happened?”

“It’s stupid…”

“It’s obviously not stupid if it made you so upset. Channie, please, you can always talk to me, I will, never, ever think anything that made you this upset is stupid. Just let me help you.”

“It’s stupid Wooj, please…”

“I already told you, Chan. It. Is. Not. Stupid. Got it? Please Channie, let hyung help you.”

Woojin rarely pulled the hyung card unless Chan needed to be reassured that he was safe and loved by him. Now was just one of those unfortunate times.

“I-It’s just that...I feel like I'm not good enough, y'know? I can't keep up with everything and everyone... Sometimes I can't do what JYP asks of me or help the kids with all their kid things and I-I just can’t do it Wooj. I can’t even sleep anymore. The voices are getting louder, they tell me to kill myself, they tell me that you don’t give a fuck, they tell me I’m worthless and I don't deserve you. They tell me you don’t even love me. It’s too much I just want it to stop hyung, please.”

As soon as Chan had sobbed out a broken, “hyung, please” Woojin’s heart broke more than it already has. He knew that Chan never calls him hyung unless he was desperate or in pain, and now he knew it was getting to be way way way too much for Chan.

The dam broke all at once. Chan was sobbing and close to screaming into Woojin’s chest as he pleaded for him to just make it all stop. “Hyung make it stop make it stop make it stop hyung please please please I want them to go away. Hyung I love you. Hyung, please. I want them to go away hyung make them shut up they’re too loud…”

“Shh, baby, hyung is here, hyung is here for you Channie, hyung is right here for you…”

Woojin cradled Chan’s head against his chest and rubbed his back with the other hand, whispering comforts that only Chan could hear. He kissed the top of Chan’s head countless times and after each, he whispered, “Hyung is here”, or “Hyung loves you”.

Chan could no longer speak through his sobs and just lay in Woojin’s arms sobbing into his chest. Woojin was completely heartbroken. He absolutely hated it when Chan cried, no matter the reason, and now all that Chan could do was cry, and every sob killed Woojin a little more on the inside.

“Chan, Channie, baby, hey. Shh. It's ok, Channie. You're only human, you can't do everything, and we will never blame you for that. You are the best leader, friend, and groupmate the boys and I could ever ask for. We love you for your faults and we would never ask perfection of you. Please don't blame yourself for things you have no control over. And never, ever believe those voices. Ok? Chan, hyung loves you so, so, so, so much you have no idea. You are not, and never will be worthless.”

Eventually, Chan’s sobbing died down to soft whimpering and sniffles, and the occasional, “Hyung please”. Woojin was running his hand through Chan’s soft locks and rubbing his back slowly with the other.

“Chan, I think it’s time for us to go to bed, yeah?”

“No, please hyung don’t leave me alone. I can’t...”, Chan whimpered and shook his head into Woojin’s chest on the verge of tears at the thought of being left alone.

“Oh Channie, hyung didn’t mean it like that, I’m gonna stay with you ok?”

Chan whispered an, “ok hyung” at that.

Woojin helped Chan lay down on his bed with him, and reached to pull the covers over both of them. He wrapped Chan in his arms and Chan put his head in the crook of Woojin’s neck while whimpering softly as a couple of tears slid down his face. Woojin gently wiped them away with his thumbs and whispered, “Shh, hyung’s got you, it’s gonna be ok.”, and a light kiss to Chan’s forehead.

“Hyung?”

“Yes, sweetheart?”

“I’m sorry for this. I really didn’t mean to be such a burden on you.”

“Oh sweetheart, you are never a burden to me. Hyung is so proud of you. You were able to open up for me and tell me your problems and let hyung help you. Like I said before, hyung is so, so proud.”

“But hyung-“

“But hyung nothing. You are not a burden to me. I’m so proud of you. Now let’s go to sleep, yeah?”

“Ok hyung. I love you.”

The last thing Chan felt was a featherlight kiss on his head, and a soft “I love you.”, before he fell into the abyss of sleep.


End file.
